choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Look-Alike Face Models/Women - 2016
Gabriela Vasquez Gabriela.jpg SDCh14 Taylor.png * The Freshman: Gabriela Vasquez * Save the Date: Taylor Theresa Holland/Claire Pierce Theresa Holland.jpg Claire.jpg OHDenise.png Annalisa.jpg Theresa Holland * Most Wanted: Theresa Holland * Red Carpet Diaries: Diner * The Heist: Monaco: Wedding Guest * Wishful Thinking:Fiona Claire Pierce * Rules of Engagement/The Freshman: Claire Pierce * Red Carpet Diaries: Fangirl * Open Heart: Denise Others * The Royal Masquerade: Annalisa Alyssa Griffin * Most Wanted: Alyssa Griffin * Save the Date: Bachelorette * Bloodbound: Vampire Rebecca McKenzie/Sabrina Officer McKenzie.jpg Sabrina.png Rebecca McKenzie * Most Wanted: Rebecca McKenzie * It Lives Beneath: Hobbs * Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance: LAPD Officer * Wishful Thinking: Cop Sabrina * Rules of Engagement: Sabrina * The Freshman: Waitress * Perfect Match: Rina Simmons * Red Carpet Diaries: Waitress * The Senior: Hostess * Passport to Romance: Waitress Captain Dana Beckham Captain Dana Beckham.jpg TC&TFBk03Ch11 - Fire User.png * Most Wanted: Dana Beckham Fire User * The Crown & The Flame: Fire User * A Courtesan of Rome: Foreign Woman * Bachelorette Party: Fighter Mirasol Bautista Mirasol Bautista.jpg Lucilla.png * Most Wanted: Mirasol Bautista * Bloodbound: Mom Lucilla Nazario * Perfect Match: Lucilla Nazario * The Heist: Monaco: Shoplifter * Open Heart: Phoebe * Passport to Romance: Blog Fan * Save the Date: Customer * Baby Bump: Customer Jessica Greene Jessica.jpg Isabel.jpg Jessica Greene * Most Wanted: Jessica Greene * Red Carpet Diaries: Fan * Passport to Romance: Female Dragons Fan * Wishful Thinking: Texter * Bachelorette Party: Woman Miscellaneous * LoveHacks: Isabel * Save the Date: Katie Cassandra Leigh Cassandra Leigh.jpg Bridget Zhou.png * Most Wanted/Red Carpet Diaries/Rules of Engagement, etc. (multiple appearances) : Cassandra Leigh Bridget Zhou * High School Story: Bridget Zhou * Open Heart: Sharon Liu * Bachelorette Party: Mom * Save the Date: Carrie Ana De Luca Ana De Luca.jpg Amy.jpg Ana De Luca * Most Wanted/The Royal Romance: Ana De Luca * The Sophomore: Kerri Hinkle * Red Carpet Diaries: Stacy De Luca Amy * LoveHacks: Amy Adriana Rys Queen Adriana Rys.jpg Queen Kendra.jpg * The Crown & The Flame: Adriana Rys * The Royal Masquerade: Queen Kendra Rhys Margaret Blake * The Crown & The Flame: Margaret Blake * Desire & Decorum: Madame Lemay * Red Carpet Diaries: Enchantland Waitress * The Royal Masquerade: Merchant Rose Blake * The Crown & The Flame: Rose Blake * Rules of Engagement: Actress Sei Rhuka Sei Rhuka.jpg Aunt Zya.jpg Sei Rhuka * The Crown & The Flame: Sei Rhuka * High School Story: Class Act: Actress Misc. * The Royal Masquerade: Zya Leila Leila.jpg Police Officer.jpg Isa.png Leila is a little different since she is more than just a random character. Her face has been used at least twice, but the hairstyle and clothes were changed in both cases. This is a case of reuse done well as each character has the same face, but not the same rest of the features. * The Freshman: Leila * Rules of Engagement: Police Officer * Rules of Engagement: Security Guard * High School Story: Isa Yasmin Udoka * The Freshman: Yasmin Udoka * LoveHacks: Hot Girl * High School Story: Class Act: ??? Rachel Winthrop * The Freshman: Rachel Winthrop * Wishful Thinking: Hagfish Grace Liao * The Freshman: Grace Liao * Open Heart: Carlie * Platinum: Mrs. Choi Natasha * The Freshman: Natasha * Wishful Thinking: Sara Vanessa Kingsley Vanessa.JPG RoEBk2Ch03 Random Girl.PNG RCDCh09 Attendant.png Penelope.png In James: Masquerade Ball you meet the girl his parents want him to be with, Vanessa Kingsley. She has made an appearance in a couple of different looks in other books as other characters. * The Freshman: Vanessa Kingsley * Rules of Engagement: Random Girl * Red Carpet Diaries: Attendant * The Royal Romance: Penelope Ebrim * Save the Date: Brunette Model Kailani Keawe Kailani Keawe.jpg OHTamara.png Kailani Keawe * The Crown & The Flame: Kailani Keawe * Desire & Decorum: Otter Trainer * Blades of Light and Shadow: Grenn Miscellaneous * Open Heart: Tamara The Adder of Lykos * The Crown & The Flame: The Adder of Lykos * A Courtesan of Rome: Priestess Zenobia Nevrakis Zenobia.jpg Olivia.png * The Crown & The Flame: Zenobia Nevrakis * The Royal Romance: Olivia Nevrakis Audrey * Rules of Engagement: Audrey * Save the Date: Customer Elena Sanchez Elena.jpg BaBu Your Sister Ver. 4.jpg * Rules of Engagement: Elena Sanchez * Baby Bump: Your Sister Blaire Hall * Rules of Engagement/LoveHacks: Blaire Hall * Wishful Thinking: Mrs. Merriweather * Bachelorette Party: Lorenza * Mother of the Year: Lillian * Bloodbound: Mom * A Very Scandalous Proposal: Patrice Wharton #LoveHacks Main Character LH MC - recycled faces.PNG LHBk2Ch16 Starfall.png Although faces for main characters are often used for other MCs, occasionally they show up as a miscellaneous character such as Starfall. * Main Character (LoveHacks) * Starfall Tara Tara.png Hfth Bree.png Tara * LoveHacks: Tara * Wishful Thinking: Instructor Miscellaneous * Home for the Holidays: Bree * Save the Date: Officiant Leah Myers Leah.jpg RCDBk2Ch09 Doctor.PNG OHCh12 Sarah.png SDAlisonCasual.png BaBu Your Sister Ver. 1.jpg Miscellaneous * LoveHacks: Leah Myers * Open Heart: Sarah * Save the Date : Alison * Baby Bump: Your Sister Doctor * Red Carpet Diaries: Doctor * Big Sky Country: Nurse * High School Story: Class Act: Doctor * The Heist: Monaco: Claudia Category:Groups Category:Character Models